Under the Mistletoe
by RoxyRoo
Summary: You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas Oneshot

The snow came down from the sky, adding to what already laid on the ground. It gave the night a more Christmas-ey astphomere, as the Christmas lights shined from all the houses. Some were completely decked out, with fake deer in their yard that had moving heads. Some with an actual sleigh in their yard, while others had life like nativity scenes in their yards. Each yard trying to out do the other.

Rory Gilmore sighed, looking away from all the lights to concentrate on driving. She was on her way to her grandmother's annual Christmas party. Another night filled with answering the same questions that she usually received from her grandparents' friends. Rich snobs the lot of them were. She tried living in that world, and she did not like it. She was not happy.

She sighed as she pulled up to her grandparents. She was late, and she knew it. She was sure to get a tongue lashing from her grandmother, while her mother was snickering in the corner.

As Rory got out of her car and went to the front door, she rolled her eyes. Her grandmother had obviously gone all out in decorating. The Gilmore house had to be the most overly done house on the block with lights, however it was still elegant like, with the white lights and white icicles. They had both a sleigh and the reindeer in their yard. There was even a large dummy dressed as Santa sitting in the sleigh. It was mechanical, and waved his hand.

Rory shook her head, at how over done the yard was, before the maid answered letting her in. She took her coat off, handing it to the maid before taking her presents for her grandparents over to the large tree that her grandmother had set up, decorated in white lights with gold ornaments to match the outside of the house. Her grandmother always had a designer come in to decorate both outside and inside the house for the holidays.

She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that it had not been noticed that she was late. Her grandmother was way to busy mingling with all her guest to notice. The party was a lot larger this year.

Rory smiled when she saw that her grandmother had hired someone to dress up as Santa Clause, for the few children that were present. He was down on his knees talking to two kids around 10 years old. He then stood up, as the kids scurried off. He turned around, seeing Rory watching him.

"Hohoho, and have you been a good little girl this year?" he asked Rory, in a jolly like voice.

Rory smiled. "Yes Santa, I think I have."

"Only think, _Rory_?" Santa asked, keeping the same tone to his voice.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

He looked at her like it was obvious. "I'm Santa Clause, I know everyone's names, and whether they're bad or good. I can see you while you're sleeping."

"Ok, that's a little creepy," Rory said, uncomfortably. "Do I know you?"

He just winked at her before walking off.

Rory starred at him confused.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai said coming up beside Rory, and putting her arm around her. Her other hand held her drink.

"Hey mom," Rory said.

"Some party, huh?" Lorelai said with a roll to her eyes. "I can't believe my mom even got someone to come as Santa Clause."

"Yeah," Rory said. "Um, have you noticed anything familiar about him?"

"Other than the red suit and beard?" Lorelai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I know him from somewhere..." Rory said trailing off. "He knew my name."

"Of course he did, he's 'ole Saint Nick after all. He can see you while you're sleeping."

"Okay, creepy again, that's what he said."

"It's in the song," Lorelai said, before walking off.

Rory frowned watching her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had to know this man, whoever he was.

-

Rory sighed, as she waited in a doorway, while the maid fetched her coat for her to go. She had avoided Santa all night, but had felt his eyes on her, making her feel uneasy. She had spent her required amount of time at the party, and could now go.

"Do you know, where you're standing?"

Rory looked behind her to see Santa with his hands behind his back. He looked from her face to the top of the door way. Mistletoe with a ribbon around it was hanging from it.

Rory sighed, shaking her head. "Don't even think about it Santa."

"Oh but it's tradition," he said, with a wink. It was then that Rory noticed that he was talking in a normal voice instead of the Santa Clause one he was using earlier.

Rory licked her lips, before they both leaned in, him pulling his beard down so it would not tickle her face. It was a quick kiss, but it was sweet. As they pulled back from each other, Rory kept her eyes closed, before opening them slowly.

Santa had his beard back in place, and was smiling. His eyes had a bit of a twinkle to them. He then turned, leaving.

"Wait, who are you?" Rory called out to him.

He turned around and winked, before continuing to walk off.

Rory was just about to go after him, when the maid returned with her jacket.

"Here you go miss."

"Thank you," Rory said. She looked back in the direction Santa went one last time, not seeing him anywhere, before she left.

-

"So, what did you girls think of the party?" Emily asked the next week at dinner.

"It was great mom," Lorelai said, as Rory picked at her food. "You really out do yourself each year. Oh, and the Santa, nice touch."

Rory's head snapped up at that. It was all she could think of for the last week, the mystery man would not leave her head. She had not even mentioned it to Lorelai though, other than what she told her at the party.

"Wasn't it?" Emily asked proudly.

"Um, grandma," Rory said uncomfortably, fidgeting in her seat. Her mom shot her a look. "Who was Santa?"

"The Dugrey boy volunteered to do it all night," Emily answered. "Such a nice boy he is."

"Dugrey boy?" Rory questioned, her forehead wrinkling in recognition.

"Yes, Tristan Dugrey," Emily explained. "Your grandfather and I have been friends with his grandparents for so long."

A smile slowly started coming over Rory's face as realization came over her.

Tristan Dugrey.

"Grandma, do you happen to have Tristan's number?"

_**The End**_

**-**

**-**

**AN: Just an idea that popped into my head last night... Stupid, yeah, but let me know what you think :)**


	2. Santa Baby

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit...

**AN:** Ok, so this was suppose to be just a oneshot... However I did not expect how many reviews I received for it, and you all begged for more... Just shows what reviewing can get you ;). So instead I'm making this into a series of Christmas oneshots. Each chapter will be a Christmas short story of a different year in Rory and Tristan's life. Warning, this whole series is going to be extremely fluffy. A big thank you to Jersey Jae, as it was her review that gave me an idea to go with for this. So enjoy, and make sure to review :)

**Part Two- Santa Baby**

It was late at night, however the curtains of the spacious penthouse were still open as the snow fell down. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, causing shadows to bounce off the walls. On the couch two figures laid still as the old grandfather clock passed on from generation to generation over the years chimed twelve times.

"It's Christmas," Rory whispered to her companion.

"That it is," Tristan smiled down at her as she snuggled more into his arms.

He could not believe his luck. This last year seemed like a dream to him. When he left Rory at the party just a year ago, he never expected to see nor hear from her again. It surprised him when a week later on New Years Eve he received a phone call from none other than Rory Gilmore. The girl who took his heart five years before in high school. His Mary.

They immediately made arrangements to meet up and catch up on the last five years of their lives. They stayed up the whole night just talking at his place, and eating take out. And of course there was a lot of coffee. They learned everything about each other that night. He told her about military school, and the troubles with his family. She told him about Yale, and the time she dropped out briefly. They talked about past relationships, both his and hers. He learned that her and Dean, or as he liked to call him, "Bag Boy", were off and on for awhile. That she had an affair with him while he was married. She told him all about Logan Huntzberger. He told her all about Amy, the girl he met at military school. How close they were and had tried out dating. She was one of the few girls who he had remained friends with after breaking up with. They were still best friends to this day.

"It's our first Christmas together," Rory murmured, as he played with her left hand. With the important ring that sat on that hand.

Rory had a hard time working herself up to call Tristan. She was really nervous about calling him, but once she did, she was glad. It was the best choice she had ever made. She learned everything about him that night. She found out how much he had changed since Chilton. How much he had grown up. It was that night that she fell in love with him. That she knew that he was the one.

They were not dating long before he proposed. Everyone around them thought that they were moving too fast. She had just broken up with Logan not long before. However they both knew that it was right. Even Lorelai knew it was right. She could see the love when she first met Tristan. He looked at Rory in a way she had never seen anyone look at her before. Rory was happier than she had ever been with anyone else, with him.

Now the wedding was just a week off. They were to be married on New Year's Eve, the mark of their one year anniversary of being together.

"I think we should exchange our gifts now," Tristan suggested with a sly grin. "After all, it is Christmas morning."

Rory rolled her eyes, swatting his stomach. "What a greedy little boy you are, can't even wait until morning to open up your gifts."

"Actually, can't wait for you to open up yours," Tristan corrected.

Rory sat up, looking at him. "My gift?"

"Ohh, now whose greedy?" Tristan teased.

"So what did you get me?" Rory asked holding out her hands.

Tristan got off the couch, going over to the tree that he had in his place. The one that never would have been there if it was not for Rory. He usually ignored the holidays, other than going to dinner at his parents. Never bothered to put decorations up. But now his penthouse had a touch of Rory to it. She had dragged him to the tree farm with her, insisting they had to cut down their own tree, instead of just buying one from a parking lot. It was snowing that day and cold. He complained most of the time, but truth was he loved every moment of it. Especially when they got the hot chocolate with the whip cream on top, and Rory got some on her nose, which he kissed off. She then made him decorate the tree with her once they were home, which was a sight to see. They both end up with more tinsel on them than the tree did.

He grabbed his present for her, before heading back to where she sat on the couch. He handed the rectangular box with a bow on top to her. Rory grinned before ripping the paper off. She opened the jewelry box.

"Oh, Tristan," Rory said softly. In the box was a charm bracelet with one charm on it, mistletoe.

Tristan took the box from her, taking the bracelet out. She held out her wrist for him to clasp it on. She turned her head up to smile at him.

"I love it, thank you Tristan," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Now, how what about my present?" Tristan asked immediately, after they broke apart. He rubbed his hands together in expectation.

"I thought you just wanted me to get mine right now?" Rory asked tilting her head to the side.

"Come on Mary," Tristan whined. "It's not fair you got to open yours, and I don't."

Rory smiled. "Do you want part one or two?"

Tristan frowned before pouting. "You got me two presents? I only got you one..."

Rory grinned wider. "Part one is for both of us. I'll be right back."

Rory ran off to the bedroom. Tristan sighed, closing his eyes, as he settled back on the couch to wait for her.

"Oh Tristan."

Tristan's eyes snapped open to see Rory standing there. She had on red lingerie that had white fuzz along the bottom and top. The material for it was so thin, that you could see her red underwear and bra under it. On top of her head was a Santa hat. To complete her outfit, she had a large white bow wrapped around her midsection.

"Santa baby, I've been an awful good girl," Rory purred, as she wiggled her finger for Tristan to follow. She laid down under the tree upon the tree skirt.

"Merry Christmas me," Tristan mumbled as he crawled his way over to her.

This was to be their best Christmas ever...


	3. The First Noelle

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff.

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next part, make sure to review :)

**Part Three- The First Noelle**

"She's beautiful," Rory murmured in awe.

"She looks just like her mother," Tristan said softly, starring across the small cradle at Rory.

Rory looked up and smiled at him. "She looks like you too."

Tristan shrugged. "I guess she has my ears."

Rory giggled, looking back down at the sleeping newborn baby. She had been born the morning before, Christmas Eve, and was able to come home on Christmas day.

"We still have to name her," Rory said, as she gently stroked the baby's soft skin.

"Well, I have an idea of what you want," Tristan trailed off, as he watched the mother of his child.

Rory looked up at him with a grin, before they said together, "Lorelai the fourth."

Rory's grin grew wider. "You don't mind do you? I mean it is a bit of a tradition with my family."

"Nah, I think it suits her," Tristan said softly looking down adoringly at his offspring. "I just get to choose her middle name."

Rory's head darted up. "Tristan," she said warningly.

"Don't worry," Tristan smirked. "Actually, I already have a name in mind."

Rory looked at him curiously. "Well? What?" she prodded once he did not go on.

Tristan smiled. "Lorelai Noelle Dugrey."

A smile came across Rory's face. "I like it."

"Thought you would," Tristan said confidently. "She's our little Christmas Angel, born on Christmas Eve. Sort of fitting with our history."

Rory smiled back widely.

They were to celebrate their third year anniversary of their marriage in just a week. It was a happy marriage. The only fights they had were about stupid things. It was not long before one or the other was crawling back for forgiveness from the other... Tristan found that he was the one who crawled back with his tail between his legs more often than not. They were currently living in New York City, as that is where both of their jobs took them. Rory working for the New York Times. Tristan working in advertising for a large online store. Both were happy with where they were in life.

However then came the news just nine months ago. They were pregnant. Rory had ran out of birth control, and Tristan not being one to be able to resist her tried to inform her that just once without it would not hurt. Boy was he ever wrong. They had not plan on having kids quite yet, as both were busy with their jobs. They wanted to have more time to put into a family when they decided to have one. But after finding out the news, both admitted to the other that they were excited about this new adventure that they were about to embark on. Both had hoped that one careless night would bring this, even though neither voiced their hopes at the time.

"Are you happy?" Tristan whispered as he rested his chin on the edge of the small crib.

Rory looked across at him, leaning down to also rest her head on it. "Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Tristan frowned. He felt it was his mission to always make sure that she was happy. Just as it was also now his mission to always make little Lorelai Noelle always happy.

Rory sat up, licking her lips, as she hesitated, before answering. "Well, I never really imagined raising kids here, here in the city."

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah, it's not quite the best place to bring up a family."

"I always imagined myself with a family in a small town..."

"Stars Hollow?" Tristan questioned as he raised his head, a small smile playing across his lips.

Rory nodded meekly.

"Well then, let's move there," Tristan suggested.

"But your job... and mine," Rory protested.

"Unlike my father, my family's happiness is my first priority," Tristan explained. "So the only thing in question is your job?"

"I already talked to my editor," Rory smiled. "I want to make my number one priority making our little girl's life the happiest it can be."

Tristan smiled. "I guess that settles it. We're moving to Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow," Rory sighed, happy that she was going home. She had been living with Tristan in New York for three years now, however never quite felt like it was home.

"Rory," Tristan said gently. "When there's something you want or something is wrong, I do not want you to be afraid to mention it to me. Just like the whole having kids, I wish you had told me sooner you wanted them."

"I know, I'm sorry," Rory said looking down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Tristan said soothingly, as her hormones got the better of her. "You want your Christmas present?"

"Tristan," Rory wailed. "I haven't even had time to get you anything this year, with being stuck in bed!"

"You already gave me the best gift you could," Tristan smiled, as he looked down at the small bundle. "Our little Christmas Angel."

Rory smiled back.

"Now, here," Tristan said taking the small box from his pocket. He handed it to Rory. He knew that she already knew what it contained. A charm. It became a tradition between them that every Christmas he added another charm to her charm bracelet. It gave them something to reflect back on, on the past years' Christmas'. Rory never took the bracelet off.

Rory opened the box, gasping at the charm. She then looked up at him with wide eyes. "How did you know that I would agree to name her that?"

Tristan just gave her his all knowing smirk. "I had a feeling."

The charm this year said "Noel" in gold letters, with small diamonds outlining it.

Rory looked up at Tristan with a big smile, hugging him over the crib. "It's perfect."

"You're perfect," Tristan whispered as they embraced.


	4. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff.

**AN: **Thank you for all your great reviews!

**Part Four- I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa**

"Mommy, when is daddy going to be home?" five year old Ellie, also known as Lorelai Noelle Dugrey the IV asked.

Rory sighed, as she rocked little Tristan Janlan Dugrey the II. She didn't know quite how to tell the little girl. "Sweetie," Rory said real softly. "Daddy won't be coming home..."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Ellie wailed.

"Shh," Rory shushed her, as TJ's eyes were starting to droop. She slowly stood up, to put the two year old in his crib. She smiled down at him, as he laid there, brushing a blonde curl from his face, before pulling the blanket up. He looked so much like his father, more so each day. When he was born, as Ellie had Rory's name, Tristan insisted their son had to be named after him, as it was only fair.

Rory turned, taking Ellie by the hand, as they quietly crept out of the room. She did not say a word, as she led Ellie down to her room. She picked her up, and settled on her bed with her, Ellie nestled into her arm.

"Sweetums, remember the talk we had?" Rory asked, as she softly brushed her hand through Ellie's coffee colored hair.

Ellie nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Daddy isn't living here anymore, and it's not because of me."

Rory kissed the top of her head, knowing how hard the little girl was taking this. "You talked to him on the phone today for your Birthday, and he promised he would call again tomorrow."

Ellie turned her head to face Rory. "But I want him here! Do you think if I ask Santa, he'll bring him? I don't want no toys, just my daddy!"

Rory hugged the little girl to herself, as the tears flowed down both of their faces. Truth was, he was all Rory wanted also. The fight had been stupid, yet they had been separated for two months already. He was back in New York City, while Rory was left behind with their two children in the house they had made a home in her hometown, Stars Hollow. In the last five years, the Twickham house had become known to the small town as the Dugrey house.

Rory stayed there with her daughter until she heard Ellie's breathing even out. She was asleep. Rory gently untangled herself from the young child, lying her on her bed. She slowly tugged the blanket up to cover Ellie, before creeping out the door.

Rory sighed as she went downstairs. She went over to the closet, where her mother had brought over the children's presents earlier and stuck them in. She slowly took them all, lying them all under the tree. She then took her bag full of stocking stuffers over to the fireplace, filling the children's stockings with fun stuff for them.

Once she was done she stood back, starring at the tree. This was their holiday. Ever since that first Christmas where they met up again, Christmas had always been really special to the two of them.

A lone tear ran down her face as there was a knock at the door. Rory quickly wiped the tear away, before heading over to the door. Her mother must have forgotten something.

She opened the door only to gasp at the sight before her. There stood Tristan all decked out as Santa Clause.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," Rory said softly.

"I miss you."

A smile came across Rory's face. "I miss you too."

That was all Tristan needed to step through the door and embrace her. He held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Oh Rory, let's never fight again," Tristan murmured into her hair.

Rory smiled as her arms tightened around him. She then glanced up. "Tristan, look."

Tristan looked up confused, before a wide grin broke out on his face at the sight of the mistletoe. "This brings back memories."

"It's tradition," Rory said seductively, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tristan moved his mouth towards hers.

-

Ellie needed a glass of water. Well, that was what her reasoning for being out of bed would be if her mother caught her. She was hoping her mother had already gone to bed, so she could wait by the tree all night for Santa. She just had to catch him, so she could plead with him to give her, her father in exchange for all of her gifts. Going downstairs for a drink had helped Cindy Lou Who catch Santa Claus after all, so it must be a good alibi.

She froze at the top of the stairs as she heard a knock at the door. She saw her mother wipe her face, as she went to the door. Ellie dropped to her knees, peering downstairs through the bars of the staircase.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of Santa Claus. He was actually here in her house! She could barely contain her excitement. She was just getting ready to go downstairs when she saw him hug her mommy. Ellie froze mid step. She then watched as they both looked up. She watched with a heavy heart as then Santa Claus moved his head towards her mommy's, kissing her.

Ellie sniffled, as tears started fall to down her face. Her mommy was cheating on her daddy with Santa Claus.

She watched as they pulled apart. Her mommy took Santa's hand, walking backwards as she led him to the stairs.

Ellie quickly scampered off to her room before she could be spotted.

-

The next morning Ellie slowly got out of bed. It was Christmas morning. Normally she was so excited that could barely hold still, and would be waking up everyone in the house by now. But not this Christmas. Christmas was ruined. The one thing she wanted for Christmas she would not be getting. And it was Santa's fault. He wanted her daddy out of the way so he could move into his territory. She would be sure to tell daddy all about this when he called her today.

She slowly walked down the stairs, she could hear voices coming from the living room.

"Ellie! Come here, I have a surprise for you!" Rory called excitedly. She could not wait for Ellie's reaction.

Ellie walked into the room with her lip set to a pout. Something she had learned to do from her daddy. She had learned early on that her mommy could not resist it when her daddy did it.

"What's a little girl doing pouting on Christmas morning?"

Ellie's head shot to place where she heard the voice. "DADDY!" she squealed, running into his open arms, where he lifted her, swinging her a bit, before holding her tightly to himself.

"Hi my little Christmas Angel," Tristan murmured as he buried his nose in her air, breathing in her innocence. He then set her down on the floor. "You ready to open your gifts?" He lifted TJ up into his lap.

"No," Ellie said, the pout coming back.

Tristan frowned, looking behind her at Rory who shrugged her shoulders, before looking back at Ellie. "Why not Angel?"

"Because I hate Santa Claus!" Ellie said, crossing her arms against her chest, and sticking her lip out farther.

"Why?" Tristan asked confused.

Ellie glanced back at her mommy, giving her a glare, before looking at her daddy. She then leaned over to whisper in her daddy's ear, where mommy could not hear. "I saw mommy kissing Santa last night!"

As the little girl pulled back, Tristan could not help the laugh that escaped his mouth. Ellie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Rory asked confused about the glare she received from her little girl.

"I'll be right back," Tristan said, still chuckling to himself, as he quickly ran up the stairs.

Rory kept her mouth shut while they waited for Tristan to return. She could tell that something was troubling Ellie.

"Ellie," a voice called five minutes later.

Ellie turned to see low and behold, Santa Claus standing there. She set a very angry look on her face, before marching up to him and kicking him as hard as she could in the shins.

"OW!"

"LORELAI NOELLE!" Rory scolded, as her husband hopped on one leg, while holding his other one.

"No, Rory, it's alright," Tristan said, as he pulled down his beard, and took his hat off. Rory looked at him confused. "Ellie, it's me, daddy."

"Daddy? You're Santa?" Ellie asked confused.

"It was me last night, I'm who you saw kissing mommy," Tristan explained. Rory's mouth formed an 'Oh', as realization dawned on her.

Ellie looked from Tristan to Rory. "Does this mean you two are back together?"

Rory smiled, as she nodded her head. "Yes baby."

Ellie smiled widely. "Can I open my gifts now?"

Tristan chuckled. "Go ahead, you can help TJ with his too."

Ellie then dug into the pile of gifts under the tree.

Tristan went and sat by Rory, handing her a box.

Rory smiled as she opened it. It widened at the sight of the charm. A Santa hat. "Tristan," Rory sighed, as she leaned over to kiss him. Tristan kissed her back. His family was together again, and happy.

-

-

**AN: There should be about three more parts, and I'm hoping to have this all finished by Christmas. My plan is to post the final chapter on Christmas Eve night... We'll see if that happens ;). Someone asked about the charm bracelet, if I'll let you guys know what the other charms are. Each chapter has a charm for it, which have already been planned out. The charms more of a less go with what the chapter is about.** **Now go and review!**


	5. Let it Snow

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff.

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews :)

**Part Five-** **Let it Snow**

Ten year old TJ sighed loudly.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Rory called out.

"There's no snow," TJ pouted. "We've never had a Christmas with no snow."

Rory walked up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder where he was starring out the window at the green grass. "Give it time, it's only Christmas Eve."

"How about we get the tree decorated?" Tristan hollered as he came in the house carrying the boxes of decorations from storage. "Ellie!"

Thirteen year old Ellie came out carrying a book, barely looking up.

Tristan rolled his eyes, looking over at Rory. "She's your child."

"And he's yours," Rory smirked, as her head motioned to TJ, whose lip was sticking out farther. He was already becoming quite the ladies man at the young age of ten. Rory feared the teenage years, as he already seemed identical to his father Tristan in more ways than one.

"That's my boy," Tristan said grinning widely.

Rory rolled her eyes, as she took the top box from Tristan, setting it on the floor.

"Come on TJ, come and help us," Tristan said, as he started pulling decorations out of the box. Elllie had already put her book down, and had started decorating Tristan with the garland.

"I think it's more fun to decorate dad as the Christmas tree," Ellie giggled.

"Is that so?" Tristan growled as he lunged at her. He grabbed her, tickling her sides.

"Stop!" Ellie giggled as she gasped for breathe. "This is not how you're suppose to treat me on my birthday!"

Rory just laughed, as she started hanging the lights with TJ's help.

The phone suddenly rang. Tristan relinquished his hold on Ellie to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is Ellie there?" a young boy's voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Tristan growled.

Rory looked over, wondering what was wrong.

"Um, Jason Langley... sir," the boy added as an after thought.

Tristan narrowed his eyes, but handed the phone to the young girl.

"Hello?" Ellie asked. "Oh hey Jason!" she said excitedly, leaving the room, however her parents could still hear her giggling.

"Don't forget we're having FAMILY time right now!" Tristan growled, wanting her to hurry up.

"A boy?" Rory asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"She's too young for that kind of thing," Tristan grumbled.

Rory's smile became wider. "She's thirteen. How old were you when you started dating?"

Tristan paused before answering. "Nine, but that's different, it's different for boys."

"Oh really?" Rory asked, a hand on her hip.

"I thought I told her that she's not dating until she's thirty..."

Rory shook her head. "If only that could work. She's growing up so fast, isn't she?"

"Can't we just keep her five years old forever?" Tristan whined. "It was so much easier then when I was the only man in her life!"

Rory laughed, shaking her head, as TJ followed her around the tree with the lights.

Ellie soon came back into the room, her face beaming, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"So?" Tristan growled. "Who is he?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at her dad. "He's just a boy from school. He just wanted to wish me a happy Birthday." Her cheeks then grew redder. "He also invited me to Kathy Santo's New Year's Eve party, can I please go?"

"No!" Tristan snapped. "You're too young for dates."

Ellie looked ready to cry, her lip slowly coming out in the pout that she knew would get her anything she wanted out of her dad. She was his little angel, she knew that she could get anything she wanted out of him. She had him wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born.

Tristan turned around, so he would not have to see it. He knew he would cave if he took one look at his daughter.

"Mom!" Ellie cried out as her dad continued to ignore her.

"Tristan," Rory warned as her and TJ finished putting the lights on, and started on the garland.

Tristan turned to glare at Rory before making the mistake of looking at Ellie.

Tristan sighed, running a hand through is hair that was just starting to gray slowly. "He has to come in and have a talk with your mother and myself first."

Ellie looked from her father to her mother, before back to her father. "No threats, no mentioning of guns..."

"I'll make sure he behaves," Rory cut her off with a smile. "Now come and help us decorate.

Ellie happily made her way over to join them. Once again she got her way.

In no time the tree was decorated.

"It still doesn't feel like Christmas," TJ pouted.

"You still have a day," Tristan said, as Ellie left the room.

She suddenly scream. "Come here! Quick!"

The family rushed to join her at the large window, to find the once green grass covered with the white snow, and more coming down heavily.

"SNOW!" TJ squealed happily, as he rushed to put his Winter coat on before rushing outside to play in it. The rest of his family was not far behind.

"AGH!" Ellie squealed as she was hit in the face with the wet snow. TJ laughed, making mocking faces, before he took off with Ellie right on his heals.

Rory started rolling up a big snow ball. "Let's make a snow family."

The rest of the family soon joined in, each working on their own, trying to make it look as much like themselves as they could. Rory's and Tristan's stood together, with their stick hands joined together. Ellie gave her's a book of snow, while TJ made headphones for his out of the snow, and made a snow i-pod sticking out of it's side, as if it was in a pocket.

The laughing family made their way into the house, as it grew dark outside.

"Tristan, why don't you make a fire," Rory suggested, while heading to the kitchen. "I'll make some hot cocoa."

When Rory returned to the family's living room, she had a tray of four mugs filled with hot cocoa, along with a bowl full of marshmallows to add to it, or to roast in the fire. She also had a pot fill with popcorn to pop over the fire.

The family spent the rest of the evening by the fire together, while Tristan read Christmas stories for them.

"Well kids, if you expect Santa to come, you better get off to bed," Tristan said, late that night.

"Dad," TJ whined. "I'm ten, I know the truth."

"What truth?" Tristan asked confused.

Rory smirked. "TJ sweetie, your dad never quite had the talk with his parents about Santa Claus, now why don't you run to bed and I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. She was use to her parents' way of getting rid of them on Christmas Eve, as it was _their_ night. "Come on TJ, let's go to bed and let mom and dad get it on-"

"Lorelai Noelle!" Rory scolded as her face turned red.

Ellie smirked before heading upstairs with her brother right behind her.

"Let's get it on," Tristan sang off key once the kids were out of ear shot.

Rory playfully smacked his shoulder. With the kids gone, they curled up closer to the fire, together.

"Ready for your present?" Tristan asked.

Rory grinned widely. "When am I not ready for a present?"

"Well, you almost didn't get this one this year," Tristan trailed off, as he handed her the small box.

Rory opened it up, and started laughing. "A snowflake? What would have happened if it did not snow this year?"

"Then this would have been the first year you would not have gotten a charm," Tristan teased.

Rory laughed, as she curled more so into Tristan.

"So our baby has her first date," Tristan said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Rory smiled. "You do know, this could be good, right?"

Tristan's head whirled around, his eyes narrowing. "How?"

"Well," Rory said slyly. "I could send TJ over to mom's for the night, and you and I could have the house to ourselves on our anniversary. No kids."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Dugrey," Tristan said as he gave her a kiss.

-

-

**AN: Hope you guys liked it :). Make sure to review to let me know what you think! For what the fight was about in the last chapter... It wasn't mentioned what it was about, as I didn't want to use extra energy to think up a fight, lol. Yeah, I was being lazy.** **If I stay on track for getting this written, next one should be up sometime Friday, then the final chapter will probably be up Christmas night. I probably won't be working on ONM until after Christmas, sorry to all the fans of it, I'm just wanting to get this story finished before Christmas is over.** **Now go and review, it'll make me work faster!**


	6. Sleigh Ride

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff.

**AN: **Thank you for all of your reviews!

**Part Six- Sleigh Ride**

"That meal was wonderful," Rory sighed, as she sat back contentedly in her chair at the fancy New York restaurant.

It was the first year that her and Tristan were not spending the holidays with their family. Tristan wanted this year to be extra special for them, as their 25th wedding anniversary was the following week. So they were spending Christmas and New Years in New York City. Staying at the Plaza Hotel, going to fancy restaurants such as the one they were currently in for their Christmas Eve meal.

Tristan smirked as he pulled out her present. He was going to have to eventually get her a new bracelet, with how filled the one she currently wore was filled.

"Ohh, and the presents keep coming," Rory grinned, as she opened it. She frowned. "A sleigh?" She was use to each charm each year representing something in their life, whether it was something that happened that year or that Christmas. However she racked her brain, but could not come up with a meaning for a sleigh.

Tristan just grinned, as he stood, offering his arm to her. "This way, Milady."

Rory grinned back, as she took his arm. He led her out of the restaurant, to the New York streets. There awaiting them was a horse drawn sleigh.

Rory gasped. "Tristan," she said in shock, before looking up at him, her eyes bright with excitement. At forty-seven years old, she was still the most beautiful woman Tristan had ever laid eyes on.

He helped her up into the sleigh, before climbing in himself. They pulled the blankets up, while cuddling together, while the driver coaxed the horses to carry the sleigh on, the bells around their neck ringing out. A light snow was slowly falling, setting the scene perfectly. Tristan could not have planned it better.

"Thank you," Rory sighed. She had been really stressed out lately, this was exactly what she needed.

"Anything for you," Tristan said kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe our baby is getting married in less than two months," Rory said sadly. The cause of her stress, being the bride's mother, and helping make sure Ellie's wedding was perfect.

Tristan chuckled. "I knew I never should have let her date at 13."

"Come on, you like Jason," Rory said, poking him in the side.

"Yeah, I guess she could have done worse," Tristan sighed. "There's always Billy."

"Oh, don't even mention that name to me," Rory cringed. Ellie had dated Jason Langley on and off again since she was thirteen years old. She dated Billy when she was a freshman at Harvard, while her and Jason were taking one of their 'breaks' from each other. Billy had not treated her right, and luckily Jason end up being there at the right time to save her from him, before things could have taken a worse path with Billy. Since then, Ellie and Jason had stayed together. Just last spring, he proposed to her. Now they were to be married in February. "Jason is a good boy. He treats her right."

"Yeah," Tristan sighed. He just didn't like the fact that Jason took his place in Ellie's life. Him and her had always had a special bond however he felt like an old abandon toy once Ellie discovered boys and dating.

"And our TJ," Rory sighed. "Already a freshman at Yale. My grandfather would have been so proud."

Tristan smiled, remembering Rory's grandparents, who had both passed on now.

Life seemed to just be speeding by for them. It seemed like just yesterday that he was dressed as Santa Claus at that party at her grandparents. Twenty-six years had passed since then.

"Soon, we could be grandparents," Rory said thoughtfully.

Tristan cringed. "Don't even say that!"

"Aww, what's the matter Trissy? Too young to be a grandpa?" Rory teased.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "More like don't want to think about my little girl being um, active."

Rory hid a smirk from him. She had never let him know that Ellie had confided in her when she was eighteen about being her and Jason's first time. It was the summer after they graduated from high school, before parting ways for different colleges. But there was no way Rory would ever let Tristan know this, as in his eyes, his little girl was completely innocent. Still a Mary.

"I loved our gift from the kids this year," Rory smiled.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, remembering the night they received it. As they left on the 23rd of December for New York, they celebrated Christmas with the kids, and Rory's mom's family on the 22nd. Ellie and TJ had got together to have a picture of them taken together with Santa Claus. Rory had squealed with delight at the sight of it. They use to always take the children to see Santa when they were young, and have their picture taken with him, however when they reached a certain age, they declared they were too old for it. Rory had been sad about ending the tradition, but let the kids have their way. However, this year, after not doing the Santa Claus picture for ten years, both Ellie and TJ went on their own to have the picture taken and framed for their parents.

"Wow, look at that," Rory smiled, as they went by the tree in Rockefeller Center. The sleigh continued on towards Central Park. Tristan smiled, loving to see the twinkle in her eyes of delight as she took in all of the sights.

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing  
__Ring ting tingle-ing too  
__Come on, it's lovely weather  
__For a sleigh ride together with you"_

"Carolers!" Rory exclaimed excitedly, about a group of people singing on the sidewalk, they were decked out in "Christmas Carol" type of clothes.

Tristan chuckled at her excitement, as the sleigh went on. When the sleigh ride finished, it ended back at the Plaza Hotel.

Tristan got out of the sleigh, before offering his hand to Rory to help her out.

"That was great," Rory grinned, as they headed towards the doors of the Plaza. Tristan just smiled, giving her hand a squeezed. Their Christmas was not quite over yet. They still had a whole day, and a whole week of being in New York, and he still had a lot planned for her...

-

-

**AN: The next one will be the last one. _Hopefully_ it'll be out on Christmas night... If not, the next day. Incase I'm late, I just want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! Also Happy Birthday to Jersey Jae who shares Ellie's Birthday on Christmas Eve and Holly Nickson whose birthday is on Christmas day! Make sure to review, and have a Merry Christmas!**


	7. It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

**Under the Mistletoe**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** You never know just who is behind that white beard or in that red suit... Christmas fluff.

**AN: **Thank you for all of your great reviews!

**Part Seven- It Must Have Been the Mistletoe**

"Where are you taking me?" Rory demanded, after having to leave her warm bed late that evening on Christmas Eve.

"Oh calm down old woman," Tristan teased, pushing her wheel chair.

"Old woman! Why you old fart!" Rory scolded, trying to turn in the chair to swat him.

Tristan just chuckled, darting out of the way. He wheeled her into the room of his distination.

"Oh Tristan," Rory whispered, looking in the room. The room was dark, the only light in it coming from the lights of the Christmas tree, and the candles lit in it. The fireplace had a huge fire roaring in it. There was a huge window that showed the snowed covered grounds around the place. Snow was falling.

Tristan just grinned as he wheeled her over to a place by the fire. He hit the stereo, for a song to start playing.

"Look up," Tristan said.

Rory looked up gasping, just as the Barbara Streisand song began to softly play.

"_It must have been the mistletoe  
__The lazy fire, the falling snow  
__The magic in the frosty air"_

Tristan took Rory's hands, wrinkled with age, and slowly pulled her from the chair. His lips met hers in a quick kiss, before he rest her hands on his chest, the two slowly starting to sway to the soft music.

"How did you manage to pull all this off?" Rory asked in a teasingly voice.

Tristan just smirked. "I have my ways. Also a couple of the nurses helped me put it all together."

Even at eighty-three years old, Tristan was still able to charm any woman into getting what he wanted. Rory loved to tease him about it, saying that after so many years, his charm no longer worked on her, yet they both knew that was not true.

"_Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
__Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
__Would lead to all of this!  
__It must have been the mistletoe"_

A lot had happened to Tristan and Rory in their sixty years of marriage. If you went back to their room at the nursing home you would see all the pictures of the two's adventures together. Even though they had several of their own accomplishments, if you ask them what they were most proud of they would answer their children, along with their grandchildren, and all their great- grandchildren. The only thing they loved more than their offspring was each other. No one, not even the nurses at the nursing home, could believe how in love the two were. They acted like they were still teenagers in a brand new love.

When Rory started to have problems with her hips, and had to go to live in a nursing home, where she can have help 24/7, Tristan not able to be apart from her for more than five minutes packed up and went with her. They had a room to themselves that they shared. The nursing home had a larger bed that was put in there for them.

"Tristan," Rory said softly, looking up at Tristan. He helped her over to the couch in the nursing home rec. room, knowing that she should not be on her feet for too long.

"Yeah Mary?" Tristan asked. He still every once in awhile dropped the nickname. She liked to act like she could not stand it, but they both knew that deep down she loved it when he called her it.

"Remember that old movie that came out a year or two before we first got together, the Notebook?" Rory questioned, as she interlaced their hands together on the couch, cuddling into him.

"Yeah," Tristan said, vaguely remembering a date making him go to it when it first started playing.

"Well, in it, remember how when the couple was older, and the woman asked the man if their love was strong that they could both go at the same time?"

"Yeah," Tristan said softly, knowing where she was getting at. Neither knew how much longer Rory would have in the world.

"Well, you don't think, that maybe our love is that strong, do you?"

"No, I think our love is much stronger than theirs," Tristan answered kissing her on the top of the head. Rory smiled, tightening her grip on him.

"_On Christmas eve our wish came true  
__That I would fall in love with you  
__It only took one kiss to know  
__It must have been the mistletoe!"_

-

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all of the way," Angie sang early the morning as she walked down the hall of the nursing home. She went to the rec. room, wanting to get it cleaned up before the patients started waking up. It was against hospital rules for her to do what she did the night before for Mr. Dugrey. However all of the nurses admired how dedicated he was to his wife, and how in love the two were. Everyone around knew the two's story, about what Christmas meant for them, that it was special for them. As Mrs. Dugrey's health was not so well, and they were unsure of if she would be around for next Christmas, Angie and a few other nurses decided to decorate up the rec. room especially for the two on Christmas Eve night.

Angie feared how Mr. Dugrey would take his soul mate passing on. They had been married for sixty years.

Now it was just time to clean up the stuff, before anyone else would notice. Now whistling the Christmas carol, Angie entered the rec. room. She stopped in her tracks, surprised to find that the Dugrey's were still in the room, cuddled together on the couch. She went over to them, but gasped as she took in their forms. Reaching a hand out to verify her suspicion, she was met with cold skin on Mrs. Dugrey's neck, and no pulse. She felt the same on Mr. Dugrey's neck.

A tear slid down Angie's face, however she felt her heart warm at the thought that the two would be able to rest in peace together, never to be alone.

It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere  
It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you  
Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!  
It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!  
It could have been the steeplebell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!  
It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!

**It Must Have Been the Mistletoe by Barbara Streisand**

_**The End**_

-

-

**AN: I did it! I finished it by Christmas! I hope you guys enjoy, I wrote it in one shot on Friday afternoon, my fingers more of a less took over with plans of their own for it... I did not originally plan ending it the way that I did. I know I said once this was over, I would continue with ONM, however on Friday after finishing this I started a new story... It should be up within the week, however here's the summary for it:**

**The Rock  
**He was known as being rock hard with his emotions. No one was ever able to get through. But what happens when the one who did get through was the girl he was hired to kidnap? AU

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
